callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a Modern First-Person Shooter that takes place in the present day and not in World War II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was announced on April 25, 2007 and was Released on November 5, 2007. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is available on the PC, Xbox 360, and the PlayStation 3 from Activision and Infinity Ward. Gameplay The game moves away from the standard three country-specific campaign style, and allows the plot to play through a more film like plot with interlaced story lines from the perspective of the player as a member of the 1st Force Recon and a member of the British 22nd SAS Regiment. There is also a variety of cameo-style missions where you play as various other soldiers such as an AC-130 Gunship gunner, or as one part of a two man sniper team (which, features Captain Price as a Leftenant doing "Wetwork") behind enemy lines in a flashback style mission. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare focuses on the variation of modern warfare as an infantry soldier by allowing the player to control soldiers in a vast amount of different scenarios, straying away from the constant "at eleven" action of previous Call of Duty titles and allowing for both heavy intensity fire fights and slower paced drama styled intensity. One such level consists of the player being the gunner of an AC-130 gunship. The series' move to modern warfare has also introduced a variety of new modern weapons and technology to be introduced to the Call of Duty franchise. Such weapons and attachments include M203 grenade launchers, IR laser pointers for use in conjunction with night vision goggles, silenced MP5SD submachine guns, and the FGM-148 Javelin portable anti-tank guided missile among many others. Plot A Russian nationalist by the name of Imran Zakhaev is set on returning his homeland to the Soviet times. Zakhaev knows the United States would never allow this to happen, thus he funds a coup in the Middle East, organized by his ally Khaled Al-Asad, to draw attention away from Russia. In the Prologue levels, "Soap" MacTavish (labeled by the members of the SAS as an FNG, or 'Fucking New Recruit') meets the basic characteristics, completes a small tutorial, and storms a cargo ship, barely escaping with his life when a MiG attacks the ship. In the Middle East, President Al-Fulani of an unknown Arab Country is executed by Khaled Al-Asad. In Act 1, "Soap" MacTavish rescues a Russian informant code-named "Nikolai" (thought his Helicopter is shot down, and he is supported by an AC-130. Meanwhile, in the Middle East, Sergeant Paul Jackson fights his way to and through the Capitol City of the unknown country Al-Asad was executed in. His life comes to a tragic end, however, when a Nuke goes off and kills him, along with Lieutenant Vasquez. Staff Sergeant Griggs survives, however, possibly due to the fact that half of the 'Chalk' was unloaded, and probably survived the Nuke explosion. In Act 2, "Soap" is tasked with finding and capturing Al-Asad. However, when it is found out that Imran Zakhaev gave him the bomb, Al-Asad is promptly executed by Captain Price. There is then a flashback mission where Captain MacMillan, a Sniper team leader, and then-Leftenant Price are sent in to the first assassination mission issued by the British government since the Second World War. There target- Imran Zakhaev, then a rich (he arrived with Gold Bars) Ultranationalist. He is shot, but only his arm is lost. Back in the present, the squad evacuates the town on the Chinook "Big Bird", which has Staff Sergeant Griggs on it. In Act 3, "Soap" and his SAS Squad, joined by an American Sniper Team and an American Marine unit, attempt to retake a launch facility recently captured by the Ultranationalists, but two ICBM missiles are launched at the US Eastern Seaboard, with over 40 million projected casualties. After retaking the facility and aborting the launch, Soap, Gaz, Price, and Griggs escape in a Russian car. An Ultranationalist helicopter blows up a bridge, stranding the men without support. After a tanker explodes, Griggs is shot in the neck/chest area, and Gaz is brutally executed. While there is no doubt Gaz is dead, the conditions of Griggs and Price remain a mystery (Price died, but was in the process of being revived. The game features following as playable characters: *Lieutenant Price, 22nd SAS Regiment *Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, 22nd SAS Regiment *Sergeant Paul Jackson, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.) *An unnamed Thermal Imaging TV Operator aboard an AC-130 gunship *Al-Fulani (the president who was deposed in the coup The game features the following as unplayable Allied characters: *Captain MacMillan, 22nd SAS Regiment *Captain Price, 22nd SAS Regiment *Lieutenant Vasquez, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. *Staff Sergeant Griggs, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. *Gaz, Price's second in command, a soldier who is extremely reliable, experience and whose opinions are valued in times of combat. *Sergeant Kamarov, the commander of the Loyalist forces. *Nikolai, a Russian informant The game features the following as unplayable Hostile characters: *Imran Zakhaev, 1st Horseman *Victor Zakhaev, 2nd Horseman *Khaled Al-Asad, 3rd Horseman Trailer The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare trailer showed some game footage was released on April 28, 2007. In the background you can hear a speech given in Russian: Сегодня, одной нацией мы воспрянем перед лицом предательства и оккупации, or translates as "Today, one nation we shall rise before the person of treachery and occupation." Additionally, a final voice at the end speaks the Russian translation of a quote by Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War: "Every war is a lie" (Всякая война враньё). Also, in Arabic, one hears the statements "Enemy Forces Sighted" and "American Forces Nearby." Multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has been announced to have a new mode called Hardcore Mode. In multiplayer, users can choose to play standard game types such as Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and others, or choose to play them in Hardcore Mode. In Hardcore Mode, damage received and inflicted increases, the heads-up display (HUD) is removed – the mini-map, ammo counter, and other on-screen indicators – and friendly fire is enabled. Game Modes * Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Mercenary Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. No parties. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Free-for-All - Every man for himself. Players: 6 - 8. Score limit: 125 points. Kill: 5 points. * Domination - There are flags at certain points around the map. All flags start neutral. Teams battle to hold the most flags. Game ends when the time limit is reached, or the score limit is reached. Kill: 5 points * Ground War a combination of domination and team deathmatch. The score limit for Team deathmatch is 1000 points. * Sabotage - Similar to Search and Destroy, only the bomb is neutral and there are objectives located in both teams' bases. Each team's goal is to take the bomb and blow up the objective in the enemy's base. The bomb carrier can fire his weapons, but his position will be announced periodically throughout the game. Also, unlike Search and Destroy, players will have unlimited respawns as opposed to just one per round. Kill: 10 points * Headquarters - A radio spawns somewhere on the map. Your goal is to capture the radio for your team. If Team A captures the radio, they must defend it from being destroyed by Team B. Team A will only have one respawn until the radio is destroyed or the max time limit for the radio is reached. Team B will respawn at set intervals. Team earns points for every second the radio is held. To capture/destroy a radio, you must stand in the area of the radio. The more players, the faster you destroy it. A new radio spawns when time limit is reached or the radio is destroyed. Kill: 5 Points * Search and Destroy - Much like Counter-Strike's bomb planting mode, there are two teams: attackers and defenders. Attackers try to plant a bomb at one of two bomb sites, and defenders try to defend the bomb sites. If explosives are planted, defenders must defuse them. Players DO NOT RESPAWN. A round is over when all players on one team are killed, or when the bomb explodes or is defused. Kill: 50 points * Team Tactical - Small team Deathmatch and Search & Destroy. Players: 4 - 6. Score limit: 500 points. Kill: 10 points. * Hardcore Team Deathmatch - Same as Team Deathmatch except weapon damage is increased and all of the HUD is removed. This is for the expert players that want to look for a harder challenge. * Hardcore Search and Destroy - Same as Search and Destroy except weapon damage is increased and all of the HUD is removed. This is for the expert players that want to look for a harder challenge. * Old School - Free for all, increased health, increased jump, no starting weapons or perks, only pickups. * Cage Match - One on one deathmatches. Maps There are 16 multiplayer maps confirmed for Call of Duty 4, the names and descriptions are listed below. *'Ambush' - Large desert town. Excels in Sabotage matches. *'Backlot' - Medium sized construction site. Great level for any mode. *'Bloc' - Large Russian apartment bloc. Intense Domination matches. *'Bog' - Small desert bog. Open level, excellent for smaller groups. *'Countdown' - Open launch pad. Huge sight lines and dangerous maneuvering. *'Crash' - Downed Sea Knight in a desert town. Fantastic team games. *'Crossfire' - Small desert town. Intense interior fighting and strong firefights. *'District' - Large urban town with a market in the middle. Great for team games. *'Downpour' - Big rainy Russia farm. Excellent for Sabotage matches. *'Overgrown' - Large overgrown rural Russian area. Sniper ghillie suits make for good cover... *'Pipeline' - Russian trainyard. Excellent team games. *'Shipment' - Tiny Russian shipyard. Fast paced action with no hiding. *'Showdown' - Small desert arena. Great fast gameplay for small numbers of players. *'Strike' - Large urban desert town. Excellent team games. *'Vacant' - Deserted Russian office. Intense interior fighting. *'Wet Work' - Medium-large cargoship. Fast-paced Search and Destroy matches. *'Winter Crash' - Crash at night with snow and a Christmas tree in the middle of the map. Classes For multiplayer, Call of Duty 4 includes a class system which has five preset classes with default weapon load outs and perks assigned to them as well as allows users to create five custom classes where the user can customize their weapon load out and three perks to assign to their soldier. The five default classes include Assault, Spec Ops, Light Machine Gunner, Demolitions, and Sniper class. Create a class will be unlocked when the user gains enough Experience Points (XP), earned by killing his/her opponent, and becomes a Private (level 4), and will increase rank with more XP earned. XP will also vary depending on the type of match the user is playing. Only two of the classes are available to a first time player; the rest are unlocked as he gains more experience online and gains higher rank. The highest known level as of now is level 55, which unlocks Prestige mode in console versions. You'll be able to save and name your custom classes for quick access in multiplayer matches. Most of the new weapons and perks that you can use to outfit your custom class will be unlocked as you gain experience ranks, but there are also a separate number of challenges associated with each weapon that will subsequently open up new add-on gear as you complete them. Weapons Players will have a choice of a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a special grenade. * Primary weapon - Players can choose between assault rifles, sub machine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, or sniper rifles. There are five to seven choices in each gun type. After a player picks a weapon, he/she can also pick attachments and camouflage to modify the weapon. * Secondary weapon - Players are allowed to choose one of the four weapons offered, but each will have pros and cons. * Special grenades - There are three types of special grenades: flash, stun, and smoke. Each grenade serves a different purpose and be helpful or deadly in its own way. : Perks Another introduction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer includes Perks. Perks are special abilities which allow users to further customize their character to their personal play style. The amount of perks available in multiplayer has not been announced however it has been confirmed that the player will be limited to three multiplayer perks at a time which can be assigned via Create a Class. Perks List: Category 1 Perks: * Bomb Squad - Ability to see nearby enemy explosives * C4 x 2 - Remote detonation explosive * Claymore x 2 - Trip activated explosive mine * RPG-7 x 2 - Rocket Launcher with 2 rockets * Special Grenades x 3 - 3 special grenades. No smoke * Bandolier - Extra ammunition magazines * Frag x 3 - 3 fragmentation grenades Category 2 Perks: * Juggernaut - Increased health * Sleight of Hand - Faster reloading * Sonic Boom - Higher explosive weapon damage * Stopping Power - Increased bullet damage * Double Tap - Increased rate of fire * UAV Jammer - Undetectable on enemy radar * Overkill - Carry two primary weapons, no pistol Category 3 Perks: * Deep Impact - Deeper bullet penetration * Extreme Conditioning - Sprint for longer distances * Last Stand - Pull out your pistol before dying * Martyrdom - Drop a live grenade when killed * Steady Aim - Increased hip-fire accuracy * Dead Silence - Movements make less noise * Iron Lungs - Longer breathe for steadier sniper shots Attachments: *Grenade Launcher - Only for assault rifles and replaces perk 1 *Grip - Reduces recoil for shotguns and LMGs - replaces perk 1 *EOTech sight (single player M4 only) *Infrared Laser (single player M4 only) *Red Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision reflex sight *ACOG Scope - This is not enhanced version of the Red Dot Sight as you may be led to believe. Essentially, when looking down the sights, your perspective will zoom in considerably, but the aim of the weapon will be wavy and not as steady as the Red Dot Sight or the iron sights. Also, longer range by 15%, leass accuracy by about 10%. *Silencer - Makes the user invisible on the map when their weapon is fired and reduces muzzle flash; also reduces kickback. Also reduces range by about 10%. There may be other attachments. Only one attachment can be attached to your weapon at a time in multi-player. The game will also include customizing the weapons with camoflauge. Woodland & Desert as default, and Digital (25 Headshots) Blue Tiger (75 Headshots) and Red Tiger (150 Headshots) and gold for certain weapons in each class. Modifiers There are three modifiers a player can attain throughout playing multiplayer: UAV, Airstrike, and Helicopter Support. * UAV recon - Requires three consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to see exactly where the opposing team's players are on the map unless they have UAV Jammer for perk 2. UAV also activates the mini-map and Radar in hardcore matches * Airstrike - Requires five consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call for three jets to fly in and drop bombs. The player chooses where to send the plane on his/her map. There is no Team killing in Multiplayer what so ever, So your Airstrike WILL NOT harm friendlies (unless in a Hardcore Match) although you can Airstrike yourself and die. Additionally, enemies killed by the bombs dropped by the jets will count as a kill by whoever called in the Airstrike, which can easily count towards a 6th and 7th kill, which will grant a valid Helicopter Support modifier. * Helicopter Support - Requires seven consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call for helicopter support. The helicopter hangs above the ground, firing at opposing team members whenever they come into view, and will stay until the helicopter is destroyed by the opposing team or until two minutes have passed; whichever comes first. There is only allowed 1 airstrike at a time along with 1 helicopter. But a glitch has been found by two players. If you activate an Airstrike at the SAME, we mean SAME time, both of them, Airstrike or Helicopter, go. This is nearly impossible to do because of lag through the internet, but has been done, there is no proof, and has only happened once. There cannot be two airstrikes or helicopters running at the same time, unless the glitch is done. Players must wait to 'activate' their airstrike or helicopter after the previous attack is finished; This is on a "first come first served basis" Once earned, these this air support can be used instantly, or reserved for use later in the game--even after the player that earned them dies. But say you get an Airstrike, and don't use it, die, then get 3 kills, you will lose it, and get the UAV. Downloadable Content On April 3rd, 2008, Infinity Ward will be realeasing the Variety Map Pack, whitch will include 4 maps, Broadcast, based on the campain level "Charlie Don't Surf", Creek Kill, the largest map for a COD4 game, and Chinatown, a map with narrow streets similar to District, the forth map is KillHouse, inspired by F.N.G.. There is curently no news if it will be realeased on the PC. It will be realeased for 800 MS points. Trivia * Cpt. Price, a well known British soldier who returned in Call of Duty 2, is often mistaken for returning in Call of Duty 4. If he did so, he would be easily 70 years old at the time of combat. A different Price appears. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the only Call of Duty game to date that is to be rated "M" * According to Major Nelson's Blog, on January 14th, 2008, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare replaced Halo 3 as the most played game on Xbox Live. One week later Halo 3 was #1 once again, and the two games have been toppling each other since. ALso for The Playstation Network, it has been the top played game of 2008, now beating the top Resistance: Fall of Man PS3 launch game. Download Resources * Call of Duty 4 Patches - No Registration Required * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at Fileplanet * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at Gamespot * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at VGPRO Category:Games